Harry Potter and the other Ally
by jess696
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn’t the only one who had his family murdered as a baby? What if there was another family that was murdered that same night?The Londale Family lived a block from Harry Potter’s house....
1. The Beginning

Before we sart, I want to say that I disown any of the Harry Potter story! You may continue, lol.

What if Harry Potter wasn't the only one who had his family murdered as a baby? What if there was another family that was murdered that same night?

The Londale Family lived a block from Harry Potter's house. They had one child the week after the Potter Family did. Except the child was a girl. They decided to name her Jessica Marie Londale. She has blonde hair like her father, and beautiful blue eyes like her mother. The Granger Family was in the waiting room, waiting to see there niece. It had been a long, long night. Ruby Londale's brother, is the Father of Hermione Granger. Hermione was just an infant being held by her mother in the waiting room. Finally, the doctor said it was time the Granger's came in to see the new baby.

"Oh wow Ruby! She has your very own eyes!" said Mr. Granger.

"Yes, she's so beautiful! She is our blossom, and I know one day, she will bloom into a very beautiful flower, and very intelligent lady. Just like her mother!" said Mrs. Londale.

_One year later.._

_A year had gone by since Jess had been born. The Granger Family went over to the Londale's house to spend some quality family time. Jessica and Hermione were both playing in there cribs with their toys. Mrs. Londale and Granger were in the kitchen laughing over the stupidest things their husbands do in spare time. _

"_Hunny, could I see you in the bedroom right quick?" Mr. Londale seemed very worried._

"_I'll be right back, John is probably still upset that he can't watch the football game because the cable isn't working right!" said Mrs. Londale trying not to laugh._

"_I heard that!" said John peeking his head into the kitchen._

"_Alright we're in the room alone, now what is it that is so hush that you need to tell me?"_

"_I know what is wrong with the cable. It's not working right because of Jessica!"_

"_Oh great! Blame it on our child, real smart John!" Mrs. Londale said glaring at Mr. Londale._

"_No, you don't understand. I think she is using magic, I'm really worried about her."_

"_Well don't be, she is just a baby. She couldn't possibly be the one messing up the cable with magic. It's been raining all day Hunny, the cable has just lost it's signal." Then she walked out of the room back into the kitchen._

"_Maybe she's right," John sat on the bed, looked out of the room to see where Jess was playing, " I hope your mother's right darling. Your uncle and aunt don't know of magic yet" He whispered under his breath._

_An hour had gone by. Everyone was at the kitchen table finishing there dinner. They were listening to the radio, and they were listening to some music, when all of the sudden a voice came booming on the radio with a warning._

"_Warning! A big thunderstorm is coming ahead, all drivers need to be driving at the speed of 40, and have a safe night everyone." then the music started to play again. Mr. Granger walked over to the radio and turned it off._

"_Well we best be getting home then. We don't want to get caught up in that storm, and besides I've got to work nightshift. So we'll try and stop by sometime next week." Mr. Granger got Hermione and headed for the door._

"_I'll call tomorrow and tell you about the recipe Ruby, bye for now." Then Mrs. Granger too headed for the door._

_Later that night Ruby was in the bedroom singing Jessica a lullaby, while John finally got the cable connection to work. He just so happened to be lucky enough to see the last of the game, but not lucky enough. The front door slammed open, and John could here people screaming outside on the block. A man wearing a cape came in, and then a huge flash. John was lying on the floor in front of his bedroom door, with his eyes wide open, dead. Ruby looked towards the door and saw her beloved husband lying there. She screamed at the sight of the man standing next to her husband. The man took out his wand aimed it at Jessica, and Ruby jumped in front of the green flash. There too, on the floor lies a dead Ruby. Jessica stared at her mother and father and her first words came out, except it was in confusion._

"_Mama, Dada?" she stared and then she started crying._

"_Oh shut up child." and then another green flash, except it didn't kill the child._

"_What? Again? This couldn't be. Why won't you die too?" Then he went to grab the child. A group of wizards came running into the house. The man in the cape dropped Jessica back into her crib, chanted a spell, and disappeared._

"_Oh no, he got the Londale family too. Except for the young one, just like the Potter's." said some wizard walking over to the screaming Jessica._

"_Hagrid take this child to her grandmother on her father's side. She mustn't go to the Granger's, until they Granger's know about this story."_

"_Alrigh', and what shall I be doin' with Harry, Dumbledore?" said the huge man grabbing Jessica from the crib. She stopped screaming and fell asleep._

"_He'll go to the only family he's got left. His Uncle Vernon, he'll be safe there. Jessica will be hidden in her grandmother's home, Voldemort doesn't know of John's mother." he said with a very disappointed look on his face._

_One thing in the Londale Family, John Londale is a pure blood as a wizard, but Ruby wasn't. Ruby's family was Muggles, and she was considered a mud blooded witch. Jessica was born as a half blood. Ruby's brother never knew about this because Ruby's parents got a divorce when she was young. She lived with her mother as her brother lived with her father. Only Ruby and Her mother knew about this in the family. Nobody else was to ever know. But the Ministry of Magic ended up telling The Granger Family everything. That thunderstorm wasn't a thunderstorm, it was Voldemort's followers attacking the neighborhood, just to destroy Harry Potter and Jessica Londale. The only thing he left behind on the two was a scar. Harry had a scar the shape of a lightning bolt located on his forehead, and Jessica had a scar the shape of a flower located on the left side of her neck. _

"_Hello Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore looked down at a cat that started following him on the street. The cat transformed into a woman. _

"_Is the rumors true professor? About the boy and girl?" She said with a concerned look on her face._

"_Yes I am afraid so. Hagrid is bringing Harry and Jess now. They will both be hidden until the time comes."_

"_I've been watching these Muggles all day. They're horrible, can't we send them somewhere else? Are we so sure we can trust Hagrid bringing them?"_

"_Don't worry about Hagrid. I trust him with all my life. These Muggles are the only family Harry has, and they are closest to Jessica's grandmother's house. This will have to do for now." Dumbledore walked up to the Dursley's house along McGonagall's side._

_They waited for five minutes and then finally a motorcycle appears in the sky and comes landing on the street with what looked like two babies in his hands. They dropped Harry off at the Dursley's, and the story was explained to the family. Then, finally across the street was Jessica's grandmother's house. They explained everything to Janise, and she cried at the news. They took her inside, and sat her down. They told her about how she'd have to take in Jessica, because Janise is the only family left that knows about magic. Janise understood and finally took in the infant._


	2. Then They Meet

_15 years later.._

"_Good morning Grandmother. Oh wow something smells great." Jessica came walking into the kitchen to see a birthday cake with sixteen candles on it._

"_Happy sixteenth birthday my little blossom, oh, I mean my grown blossom." Janise smiled at Jess, walked up and kissed her on the forehead._

"_Oh, wow, thank you. Oh Grandmother, you shouldn't have, this is so generous of you. Wow and, wait, what's my wand doing sitting on the table? Shouldn't that be in my trunk for Durmstrang?"_

"_Hunny, I have something to tell you." she said somewhat in an upset sounding voice. "The headmaster has disappeared. It's not safe to go to that school. You'll be going to school with your cousin Hermione Granger now. You'll be going to Hogwarts, I have no choice my sweet blossom."_

"_Oh, um, wow. Okay. Hermione's like the only friend I've ever had anyways, so I guess that's alright. Anyways, let's have some cake for breakfast shall we?"_

_They both sat down and ate up what they could. Janise doesn't throw parties anymore, and she hasn't since John has died. So the both of them have been celebrating Jessica's birthday alone. So much has happened these few years. Everything started great until Jessica started school. Weird things have been happening, and then she found out about Voldemort coming back. She didn't know everything until Hermione sat down with her one day. The year they started school, Jess has found out so much and is hurt from it all. She can't stand it. She ends up finding out that there is a boy that has also gone through the same thing, except he still keeps facing Voldemort. _

_Jessica decided to sit outside on a beautiful day, and lie in the grass. She saw Vernon across the street, throwing a fit. Then she sees a boy, sitting where a bush is, and she saw it. The scar on his forehead. She has never seen him before, so why now. Where did he come from? Is that really the Harry Potter Hermione had mentioned to her?_

"_Erm, hello? You over there, gah, boy in the white shirt sitting in the bush!"_

"_Quiet you'll blow my cover"_

"_Harry Potter?"_

"_Erm, oh bloody hell." Harry ran over there and ran to the side of Jessica's house. He grabs her and pulls her with him._

"_How do you know who I am? Who are you? Oh, and quiet I don't want my Uncle to find me!"_

"_Erm, well okay. Let go of me will you- That hurts… Ouch!" She pulls out her wand and shows it to him._

"_Oh, you're a witch… That's why."_

"_Well that, and my cousin claims to be best friends with you."_

"_Erm, okay, who would that be?"_

"_Hermione Granger. You do know her don't you?"_

"_Of course I know her. Oh wait, you're Jessica? Why haven't I been told you've lived across from me all this time. I can't believe it. I'm meeting you for the first time. Oh, and sorry about your arm. I can't stand my uncle Vernon."_

"_It's alright, I understand." she looks at him for a little bit and smiles at him._

"_What?" Harry looks at her as if she has lost her mind._

"_Oh, erm, nothing. It's just that, I've seen you once before, I just didn't know it was you, and this is the first time we've ever talked. Come with me, I need to talk to you."_

_They run in the house and Dumbledore was in the door way. Harry evidently wasn't suppose to be out running around. He's been in hiding, but why was he here?_

"_Jessica, I have some terrible news."_

_Jessica looks into the living and screams. Wizards were standing around a dead body that was once her grandmother. They pulled a blanket over her body and muttered words. Harry walked in the house and told Jess about a prophecy. He told her that he was here hiding, and waiting for Dumbledore to get here, for he is finally leaving his so called home. Dumbledore was to pick him up later that night, because the night before something tragic happened. Jessica wasn't home, she was with her grandmother in Paris, and just arrived home early and went to bed. _

"_My grandmother! What do I do? Where shall I live? I'm only sixteen, where will I go? What happened to her?"_

"_It was her time, she had a heart attack. You are to come with us all. You must pack immediately and make sure you have everything. Do not worry about where you will be staying for now, just hurry. Harry, go over to the house. We'll be over in a minute, you too do the same."_

_Harry was supposed to be in the house, but he was already mad at his Uncle. Dumbledore had sent a howler to Harry's Aunt. So much in two days, but it is just getting worse. Dumbledore told Jess that he was going over to Harry's house and Lupin will help her make sure she's ready to go. Dumbledore walked into the house to see three frightened Dursley's. Jess packed everything and walked out the door. Lupin helped with the luggage. Dumbledore said a few words to the Dursley's and Harry finally came down with all of his luggage. Dumbledore took out a port key and everyone touched it. In a flash everyone was out of the Dursley's house and into one that looked torn. Jess was shown her room and she went in there. _

_Jess stared out the window, night came, and the moon was peeking through some misty clouds in the sky. Her birthday, and she was all alone. Her grandmother was gone, and she couldn't do a thing about it. She had no choice. She felt a knot in her stomach. Jess wanted to hurl, but nothing would come out. The only thing she had was cake, but she couldn't eat anything. She collapsed on her bed and started to bawl. Harry walked in and sat next to the bed._

"_I finally know everything about you too. I'm sorry about Janise, but at least she's moved on to a better life."_

"_I'm so scared Harry. So scared." She wrapped her arms around him. They met for the first time, but it seemed like they've known each other forever. _

"_It's alright. Listen, You told me you've seen me before. Now I need you to specify exactly what you meant by that."_

_Jess wiped away the tears with her long sleeved shirt she was wearing. Her curly hair was covering her face. She kind of looked like Hermione in a way, except with blonde hair._

"_Well I was ten going on eleven. I was at the zoo and a snake got loose. I saw you and your cousin. I thought it was funny, but then I saw his mother. I saw the snake and you spoke to it. I wouldn't run though. I saw you, and I wouldn't move. You did magic that day, and you spoke in parcel tongue. I can speak it too. I thought you letting it loose was great, but you didn't mean to, and………"_

"_Okay, okay, it's alright calm down, don't get yourself worked up over it. I remember. I did see you. You were that girl who was all alone. You went there often, but I didn't really pay attention much, my Aunt and Uncle were always yelling at me every time I did something. I saw you through the crowds of people, but then you were gone."_

"_I had to leave. My grandmother wanted me home at a specific time that day."_

"_Jessica!" Hermione came running in and hugged Jess so tightly her face was turning red. "Grandmother is gone, oh no. I can't believe it. All three of us would go places together during the summer. Gosh, Jess." Hermione started to cry. Then out of no where, Jessica felt something shaking her. _


	3. A Year Later

"Jessica! Jessica!! Jessica?? Okay Jess wake up we've got to go." Hermione's voice rang into Jessica's ears.

Jess looks up to see Hermione in tears. She looked around, and found herself in the same room she's been sleeping in for almost a year. The Gryffindor Tower. Where the girls' in sixth year slept.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" Hermione stared blankly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Jessica sat up and looked around the room.

"Well it's time for us to go out and say our last prayers before they send him off. Everyone's waiting down in the common room, so get yourself dressed."

Jess only slept for four hours. The night before, the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. Harry and Dumbledore went off on a mission, to find one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but found a fake. They came back and Draco came out. All this time he's been up to something. They found out that Draco became a follower, and his job was to kill Dumbledore or it would be his families throat's on the line. Snape ended up attacking Dumbledore, right there in front of Harry, and Snape's chant was the Avada Kedavra spell. Killing Dumbledore, and leaving Harry into tears. The sixth years had fought off some of the Death Eaters, and later on found Dumbledore. Jessica was outside on the school grounds trying to attack Pansy and then saw Harry running out chasing Snape. Pansy disappeared as Jess got distracted by the running Harry. She noticed that he was in tears, and when Snape got away, Harry would lay there in the grass crying. Everyone soon found out after that, and now today is Dumbledore's funeral.

Jess got dressed and walked down the stairs. Harry had his arms around Ginny, and jealous as Jessica was after they started going out, she was too drained to even care.

"Harry where is Hermione and Ron?" Jessica walked over to the couple with tears still in her eyes.

"They are already outside sitting down." Harry let go of Ginny.

"I best go out there… Coming Harry?" Ginny said grabbing his hand.

"Yes in a minute. Go on without me, I need to grab something before I head out there." He let go of Ginny's hand, and she took off out of the corridor."

"I can't believe he's actually gone. I had that dream again Harry. The one with my grandmother, and finding her body on the floor." Jess sat on the couch next to her and buried her face in her hands.

"I can't take this anymore. Dumbledore was all I had left. Sirius is gone, and now Dumbledore. Jess look at me," she raised her head to find him right in front of her kneeling down and looking her straight in the eyes, "It's been a year since she's been gone. I promised you that day that I'll always be here for you, because I know you feel you're alone. Your friends are here for you until the end. Hermione, Ron, and me."

"I still can't believe this is it. Voldemort's back, and Dumbledore's gone. I'm so scared Harry, I can't help it, it's just so horrible. I'm going to kill him. He took away my family. I'm going to kill Voldemort, but I need more time."

"Yes, but for now, we have to get out there." he reached his hand out and grabbed her hand. She stood up and wipes away the tears, and they both walked out of the corridor.

Hermione waved her hands so they could see her. Harry walked over and sat by Ginny, and Jess sat by Hermione. Ron was holding her close to him. Jess was so cold the entire time, so cold she couldn't feel her hands. Then she felt weird thinking on how she didn't know about Ron and Hermione being together. Finally after a few words was said by Professor McGonagall, they picked up Dumbledore's tomb and put it in the lake. The tomb started to drift off. Harry turned to face Ginny, and told her he is going on a journey, one that she must not follow, so right there he broke up with her. Then he started walking up the hill. Scrimgeour followed behind and started talking. Then he turned around and didn't look so happy. Ron and Hermione ran up towards him and asked him what Scrimgeour wanted.

"Same as he wanted at Christmas, he wanted inside information on Dumbledore, and for me to be the ministry's new poster boy." Harry shrugged, smiled, and then started walking up the hill again.

Jess ran up and followed along with them.

"I can't believe this is it. The school is closing, and I haven't really gotten close to Dumbledore!" Jess sighed staring up at the school.

"Well it might not close, it's less dangerous here then at home. More people are guarding the school. It's much safer here. What do you reckon Harry?" Ron stared at Harry waiting for a reply.

"Even if it does reopen, I'm not coming back." Harry answered.

"I knew you would say that. But then what will you do?" Hermione said sighing, and Ron just gaping at him.

"Well first I'll go back to the Dursley's one last time, just because Dumbledore wanted me to, but it'll be a short visit."

"And after that?" said Jessica staring at him as if she was worried.

"I think I might go back to Godric's Hollow, I've been thinking about it, and visiting my parent's tombs' might help me a bit."

"Well all three of us are coming with you!" said Jess.

"What?"

"To your aunt and uncle's." said Ron.

"No. That's not what I had in mind. I mean I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"You said we had time to turn back if we wanted to. We haven't turned back, have we?" Hermione said quietly.

"No, no you haven't." he stopped and looked at the three of them. He smiled at them and they smiled back.

"But before we go on this journey, we must stop at my house!" said Ron out of the blue.

"Why is that?" asked Jess.

"For Bill and Fleur's wedding." said Ron matter of fact.

"Oh." said Jess quietly, smiling at the thought.

All three of them smiled and started walking again. Harry thought to himself, and smiled, thinking the three of them together, doing something together that is good for once. Harry had a knot in his stomach, but he still didn't worry about it. Everyone went back to their dorms and started packing. After that they walked out into a rainy sky. It started downpooring so they took out their umbrella's. They headed for the train and got themselves seated finally.


	4. The Train

"You know, this is probably the second time I've ever been on a train, and they got the greatest food." said Jess smiling at the other three. They started laughing, and then the fun stopped when someone outside of the door said something about Dumbledore.

Jessica was sitting next to the window right across from Harry, and Hermione was sitting next to her. Ron was sitting next to Harry by the door. After the talking stopped Jess was just staring out the window. Hermione was reading a book, and Ron had whispered into Harry's ear saying something about Hermione's nose always in a book. Hermione heard him and kicked his leg, and Ron started laughing again. Ron and Hermione went on and on, smiling and flirting, while the others stared out of the window. Jessica started to drift off, and next thing you know she's in front of her mother's tomb. It was labeled Ruby Sierra Londale, and next to that tomb was Jonathon Alan Londale. Tears started running down each cheek, and Jess noticed she was holding something in her hand. She looked and it was the ring her mother was suppose to give her. She put it on, and looked up into the sky. It was very cloudy and dark out. It started to down poor on her face. She looked back down at her mother's tomb and muttered these words.

"The one with great wisdom, gives the other strength…….." then she paused and another tear ran down her left cheek. "I'm their blossom, and I will bloom into a very beautiful flower and intelligent woman. The words… The words you whispered in my ear as a new born."

Then her knees gave out on her. She fell to the ground clasping her neck. A burning sensation she's never felt before. Her scar was burning and the pain caused more tears. Her lungs felt like they were tightening up, and she couldn't breathe. "Jessica!! Oh dear." A voice yelled in her ear.

"Bloody hell, Hermione shake her., damn it!!"

"Jessica, listen to my voice; wake up, you are having a nightmare." a voice rang into her ear.

Jessica opens her eyes to see a worried Harry holding her. She looks to her left and sees Hermione shaking. Ron was standing over Harry. Jess felt sweat dripping down her face, and she noticed she was crying. Harry held her closer and started whispering in her ear, "It's alright. You're safe." She then sits up and realizes she was lying on the floor. Harry lifted her up and sat her down in her seat. Her breathing was unsteady, and finally she starts to calm herself.

"Wha- What happened?" Jess said looking at the worried faces around her.

"You fell asleep. You started shaking a little and muttered words about some blossom blooming into an intelligent woman, or flower, or something. You started crying and threw yourself on the floor." said Ron trying not to stutter.

"Oh. Well it was so weird. I was standing in front of my mother and father's tomb and I was holding a ring. I muttered words my mother whispered in my ear when I was an infant. In my hand was a ring my mother wore all the time, and I started to cry. My knees gave out and my scar felt like it was on fire, and… Ouch!" she clasped her hand over her scar. It was still burning. Harry took out his water bottle that he got from who knows where, and put some water in his hand. He pulled Jessica's hand off her neck, then put his hand with water in it over her scar. The burning finally stopped. She started breathing normally again, and everyone started to calm down. Harry still looked worried though. He knew what it meant when his scar burnt, so he thought maybe hers was burning for the same reason, and then it hit him. What if Voldemort was there.

"I must ask. When you had that dream, did you see anybody else at all?"

(Lol it's okay, there is more…)


	5. Her Scar

"Um, no I didn't. It was just me. Why do you ask?" Jess looked sort of concerned, thinking_ why would he ask such a thing? It was just a dream, wasn't it? _

"_Well normally when my scar burns, it means Voldemort is around. In my dreams, it's not only that, I'm actually having a vision of where he is at. But what I don't understand is, if your scar is burning and no one is in your dream, then what exactly does it mean?"_

"_I wouldn't have a clue. Unless Voldemort is running through my thoughts as I sleep, but that's impossible considering a chant was put on me so no one could intercept, or even try to run through my thoughts. My grandmother put it on me when I was eleven, because someone at my school was running through my head trying to figure out ways to hurt me. It was weird." Jess said looking out the window to see a full moon outside. It was nightfall already, and she felt so drained though she's slept for two hours at least._

_Jess got up out of her seat after an hour flew by. They ask what she is doing, and her reply was she needed to use the restroom, but it was only a passing lie. She needed to go and put something cold on her neck, and to think. She gets out of the compartment and makes her way through the hall. Everyone was staring at her and pointing at her scar. She just ignored it because people gawk at her all the time, for Harry and Jessica's scar's have made history. She found the restroom, walked in it, and closed the door. She looked in the mirror to see a familiar face that she always sees when she looks at her reflection. Her neck was red around the scar. She looked down in the sink, then fills it up with ice cold water. She looks to her right and grabs a paper towel. Sticks it under the water to get it wet; folds it, and then clasps it over her scar so she wouldn't get the rest of herself wet. She looks back into the mirror and shrieks. Someone clasped their hand over her mouth and says "Don't scream, it's okay." She then notices who that person is. It was Draco Malfoy. He let go of her and told her to not say a word._

"_Okay, I know this is bad, but please don't say a word." he was so pale that it looked like he was going to faint. Then he sits on the toilet stool and covers his face with his hands._

"_Okay, I won't freak on you. What are you doing here anyways?" she said sitting up on the counter._

"_I need your help!"_

"_With what? Draco, is something wrong? Wait, what am I thinking? You've been trying to kill Dumbledore all this time. You've done no good. Why the bloody hell should I help you?"_

"_Okay one, I had no choice, and two I know I've done some bad things, but I only did it to make my family proud, and to impress others. Okay, that doesn't sound so good at all, but listen! I'm hiding from Voldemort right now. If he were to know I was here, he'd kill me. I'm only a death eater because he said if I wouldn't join, he'd kill my father. My family is on the line right now. He also said if I didn't kill Dumbledore, he'd kill all of my family. Snape only killed Dumbledore to save me. Dumbledore understood, and he knew it was going to happen. I need you to help me get away from Voldemort. For all I know he is going to kill me the next time we meet."_

"_How do I know you aren't lying?"_

"_Look at me! Have I ever looked so serious in my entire life?"_

"_I wouldn't know, I mean, have you ever been serious before?"_

"_Okay, don't turn this into something else. I don't have much time. I know you think this is insane, but you're the only who can help me. Harry already wants my throat. So please believe me! If you don't help me, my whole family will be killed." He was as pale as a ghost at this point._

"_Okay, I'll help you. Just don't say a word to anybody. Here, take this potion. I hide it with me just incase I stumble across Voldemort. Drink it and he won't be able to realize if you're lying or not!"_

"_Where did you get this?"_

"_I always come prepared. My grandmother made like three of these. Now I only have two, and you have one of the two that's left. I know there is good in you Draco. You're not that bad at heart. You just had that in you're mind all of this time." Out of the blue she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked somewhat stunned, but nodded his head._

"_I knew I always liked you." he said some what smiling._

"_Yes well, don't get too attached. Well anyways you better go now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are probably wondering what I am doing by now, so go."_

"_Okay, and Jess?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thanks again." This time he came up and hugged Jess, and this time a thought ran through her min… He really meant it._


	6. We Get Worried

Jessica walked back into the hallway and was getting ready to head back to the compartment when she bumped into Harry. She fell to the floor and he reached out his hand to pull her up. He smiled a bit, and tried not to laugh. She looked and him and smiled some what too.

"Why are you out here?" Jess said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well, erm, I was looking for you. I was sort of worried so I came down to check on you." he said dodging looks at the ground, trying not to make eye contact. He started to blush.

"You came looking for me because you were worried?"

"Ye-, erm, yes I was. I know that sounds very odd, but you were, well, not yourself in the compartment."

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I'm glad you worry about me."

"Well, of course, I mean we're friends."

"Yes... We're friends." she looked away thinking to herself she's a fool, and to not even bother. "If you were wondering what took me so long, I went in the restroom to put something cold on my neck, because it still hurts. I was also thinking."

"About what, exactly?"

"About my life. I'm glad I have such great friends like you three, but I wish I had my parents. I mean you know what it feels like. To not have parents', and basically be alone in this world. I had my grandmother, but now all I have is you three. I'm so scared for you Harry."

"I'm scared for you too. Sometimes I think on how lucky I am to have you guys as my best friends. If I were to lose any of you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I do. I would hurt whoever would hurt you three. I'm tired of all this pain. It's all I ever feel anymore. Even when my grandmother was around, I felt pain. I just put a smile on to make her proud. I didn't want to worry her. She was already hurt enough when she found out that my father was killed. He was her only child. She was so relieved to find out that I was still alive. I'm her first grandchild." Her knees gave out on her and she started to breakdown. Harry pulled her up and into the bathroom. He sat her on the counter where she was when she talked to Draco.

Harry comforted her, he didn't want her to be sad, but he doesn't blame her. She has been through the same thing he's been through. _You'd think she was weak because she had broke down, but she is strong, because she does hold it back most of the time. She stopped crying after there was a knock on the door. Jess opened it to see a snickering Hermione._

"_So, what are you two doing in here all alone?"_

"_It's not like that Hermione. She was upset, and I pulled her away so she didn't attract attention." said Harry. His face was completely red._

"_Sure, well come back to the compartment, we should be arriving at the station in ten minutes top." then she walked off to the compartment._

"_I'm sorry Harry."_

"_Don't be. You didn't put yourself in this position. Voldemort did, and he will pay. In the meantime, let's get back before Hermione gets anymore ideas."_

"_Right."_


	7. Off To Get Some Items

They finally arrived at the station and got all of their luggage. Hermione and Ron got out first to see Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. Ginny came running out and hugged Molly. Harry stepped out and held his hand out for Jess because it was a big drop. Ginny stared at Jessica and gave her a edgy look. Harry started walking off to the exit. Jess ran up and stopped him. She pointed at Ron and Hermione. He stopped and waited for them to catch up. He had forgotten that they were going with him. The other two ran up to them and they all started heading for the exit. Harry had plenty of money along with Jess. They caught a taxi and drove off to the Dursley's. They got to the door and knocked.

"What the bloody hell do you want?!" out came a huge Dudley.

"Move you bloody idiot." said Ron from behind Harry. All four of them walked in and Vernon was staring at them with complete fear.

"What are you doing here?!" said Vernon squinting at them.

"We're here to gather a few items and we'll be off. Just shut up and we'll be out of here in no time." Harry snapped.

"We'll stay here, you go on ahead. We'll just watch these three." said Ron smirking and the Dursley's.

"I'll go with you and help." said Jess running after Harry."

They ran up to his bedroom and started packing his things up. She pulled out this album and decided to have a peak.

"Wow, are these your parents Harry?"

"Yes they are. Go ahead and put that in the suitcase behind you." said Harry trying to hurry up.

"Alright. Wow, you and your mother have the same eyes. Not that I stare at your eyes all the time or anything." she said putting the album in the suitcase, and blushing at the same time. Harry just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. People tell me that all the time. It's nothing new, but I'm glad you noticed."

"Anytime. Oh, I see you've got a picture next to your bed of your parents. Who is that other man?"

"Oh him? That's Sirius. I never knew that until my third year when I met him in person. Yeah, he was that prisoner in Azkaban, but to find out he was innocent. All this time it was Ron's rat that had caused the murders and pinned it on Sirius." he said grabbing it and shoving it in the suitcase. "Anyways, everything is packed so let's get out of here." He chanted wingardium Leveosa, and all of his suitcases lifted into the air. They started for the stairs and the suitcases followed behind. They walked out into the living room, pointed at the suitcases, and headed for the door. Harry was the last to be walking out, but he stopped in front of the door and turned to face the Dursley's.

"Oh, and if it makes you bloody idiots any happier, you'll never be seeing me again. Which means you have no control of me what so ever. Good-bye." then he walked out the door. Jess was staring at the house across the street. The house that belongs to her now, but she won't be living in it. A tear made it's way down her left cheek.

"Jessica? Are you alright?" Hermione said looking at her, and towards the house. Ron looked at what she was staring at.

"Yes. I'm alright."

"Hold on, isn't that the house you used to live in?" said Ron trying not to start anything serious.

"Yes Ron, yes it is. If you don't mind, I need to grab a few items before we catch the Knight Bus." they nodded and followed behind her to her house. She took out a special key that she carried with her all year long and unlocked the door. She stared at the floor where she once found an old woman lying. That had just breathed her last breath, and then was gone. Harry followed behind her, and looked her in the eyes.

"We best hurry before we miss the bus. Come on, I'll help you pack since you helped me."

"Alright Harry." to there left was a staircase. Up the staircase to there right was a doorway that led to Jessica's room. They walked inside it, and it was spotless.

"Bloody hell Jessica, this place is spotless." said Ron standing in the door way with a smile on his face.

"You notice the weirdest things Ron. Maybe you should learn a thing or two on how to clean your room, considering you can't even see the floor." said Hermione, who followed behind Ron.

"Erm, do you want us to help you a bit Jess?" asked Hermione.

"That would be nice, thank you." Jess walked over to a jewelry box. Her grandmother said to never open it until she felt the time was right, so she finally decided to open it. There in the box lied a silver ring, with a red ruby in the middle. It once belonged to her mother. This was the ring she was holding in her dream.

"What is it Jess?" Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder to take a peak.

"It's a ring that was to be passed down to me when my mother passed away. I remember seeing it when I was ten, but my grandmother said I was too young to take in this sort of responsibility, and that she will give it to me when the time was right." she smiled and then put it on. "Funny thing, she gave me a box three years later and told me not to open it until the time was right. Well, I opened it just now, and this was in it."

"Is that the ring you were talking about in your dream, on the train?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Wicked." said Ron walking towards them. In his hand he was holding a cd player. He pressed a button and jumped.

"What the bloody hell is this Jess?"

"That is my cd player. It plays music. I listen to it when I am bored."

"Weird." He said, and he sat it back down on the dresser where he found it.

Hermione took out her wand and decided that they would need covers, and so she used her wand to fold it, along with the clothes in Jessica's closet. They had almost all the things Jess needed packed except one thing. Jessica walked over to her desk and picked up a portrait that was lying on it. In it was her mother, and father on their anniversary. On her right hand, and ring finger, was the gemstone ring. In her hands she was holding Jessica, and Ruby would kiss Jessica's hand and wave it every time Jessica would pick the portrait up. Jessica just smiled and put it in her suitcase.

"Hold on, is that your mother and father?" Harry said stopping Jess from putting her portrait in the suitcase.

"Yes, and the baby my mother is holding, well that's me." she said handing it over to Harry so he could have a look.

"Wow, you look so much like your mother." said Harry smiling at Jess and then putting it in the suitcase.

"Thank you." said Jess smiling back at him, and then looking away blushing.

"Alright, is that all Jess?" said Hermione shoving Ron because he made a joke on her nose being in a book again.

"Yes that's everything. Let's get out of here. This place is full of dreadful memories." and then Harry chanted a spell again to lift Jessica's suitcases in the air. They all headed for the door and walked down towards the park.

_30 minutes later.._

"Oh and by the way, my nose isn't always in a book. See it isn't now." said Hermione glaring at the laughing Ron.

"No, but it will be." Ron said trying so hard not to laugh because he knew if he did again, he'd get kicked.

"Are you sure this is the place where the Knight Bus arrives." 

"Yes Jess, I'm positive." Harry looked off to the bushes in front of him, remembering the last time he sat here, Sirius jumped out of the bushes. 

_12 minutes later.._

"Finally there it is." Harry looked off to his right, and out popped a huge purple bus. There was gold lettering over the windshield which spelled out _The Knight Bus. _

"_Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-" he looked down upon the sitting wizards and witches and noticed they were sitting on the corner._

"_What are you four doing down there." he looked at them and then looked at Harry._

"_Wait a minute. Harry Potter? Hey I haven't seen you in a while come on board." he said smiling at them all._

"_Hello Stan." said Harry climbing up into the bus. He looked around and noticed that for once there wasn't anybody on the bus. They all got seated and Stan took there money. He sat down in front of them and asked where they would be heading, and they said to Diagon Alley._


	8. The Night Bus

"Yeah if your wondering why nobody is on here but you three, it's because people are too afraid. We don't get much business anymore, because You Know Who is on the loose. I'm surprised you're wondering around at a time like this."

"Voldemort doesn't scare us one bit." Harry stopped when he saw Stan flinch, and then Stan gasped.

"You said You Know Who's name!"

"Oh for goodness sake, it's just a stupid name." snapped Jess.

"If you fear his name, then you should fear just about anything else." said Hermione with a not so happy look on her face.

"Seriously, I mean how thick could you get. Voldemort-" Stan flinched again as Jess started up.

"Alright, he doesn't get the point we should just drop it. Ouch!" said Jess being slammed against one of the windows.

"Diagon Alley. Hope you had a good trip, and have a nice day." said Stan sending them all out and closing the doors.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about the damn bump on my forehead. Some people are really thick you know." said Ron rubbing his forehead.

"Oh dear, Ron you're bleeding." Hermione pulled out a cloth and clasped it onto his forehead to stop the rush. They sat down real quick and started flirting as usual. Jess watched them and smiled at the thought of her cousin finding someone. She had always been lonely, she was just glad Hermione found some friends for herself for once. She just felt if only she had love.

They walked up to one of the Hotels in Diagon Alley to find a place to stay. Hermione and Ron requested a room for themselves, as Harry and Jess stared at them as if they were crazy. Jess decided to pay for them, and Harry paid for their room. Jess and Harry both were blushing as they got the key from the employee. Hermione and Ron decided to rush off and have some alone time in the restaurant down in the main room. Jessica went upstairs and made sure all their bags was in the right rooms. Harry decided to be the gentlemen and help her. They didn't talk much, but talked over on who is sleeping where and went over some ground rules of the bathroom. They thought it was sort of silly and started laughing at the thought.

"I don't know this is just so silly." said Jess giggling a little bit.

"You're telling me. I can't believe Ron for once in his life decided to take a room with a girl. What happened to the Ron and Hermione I once knew?" he said smiling.

"I have no idea. I think it's kind of sweet though. I mean for the first time Hermione has someone in her life." said Jess smiling, and then for once keeping eye contact with Harry.

"Yeah, I'm glad Ron is happy now. He'll need it considering we are up for much worse ahead of us."

"Yes, sometimes I wish I had someone like that. Someone to make me happy for once in my life." she sighed then sat on the bed behind her.

"Are you telling me, a girl like you has never really had a relationship before?" Harry said sitting down next to her.

"Well I have, but it didn't last very long because he still had feelings for another gal." she said tearing up a little. "I actually fancied him quite a lot. I felt torn ever since."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he said wiping a tear away that fell down her face.

"It's alright. I mean it happened such a long time ago."

"Well at least you didn't have a partner who mourned over their ex. Cho Chang was my girlfriend for awhile."

"What happened?"

"Well it didn't work out for us. She always brought up her last boyfriend before me. Then she'd cry over him," Jess looked at him in confusion, "Cedric Diggory, he died in my fourth year at Hogwarts, and Cho was dating him at the time."

"Oh, I understand. Well, I'm sorry it never worked out for you two."

"Don't worry about it, it was almost two years ago anyways."

"I'm still surprised you don't have anyone now, well you know what I mean."

"Erm, I'm not so sure I do, what do you mean?" he said somewhat smiling at her.

"Erm, I don't know. Well I do, but well, it's confusing." she started to squirm around uncomfortably.

"I'm only kidding Jess. No need to get too worked over a silly question like that, I mean you only like me as a friend, right?" Jess hesitated for a second and finally spoke.

"Of course I do, yeah it's just a silly little question anyways." she got up and sat next to the window and looked at the dark sky. Only two hours ago she was on the train in the bathroom talking to Draco, and now she is in a room alone with Harry. She felt this weird gutting feeling inside of her. That feeling she felt ever since the first day she met Harry. 'Sure' she thought over and over. 'It is just a silly question' but on the inside she's been wondering to herself how she really felt about him. She knew, but she didn't want to believe it for herself. She is in love with Harry Potter.

"Fancy that."

"Fancy what?" Harry said looking over at Jess.

"Oh, erm, the moon. It's just so beautiful. I look to it and think of something special every night, and I smile."

"What do you think about?"

"Things, people, love."

"I look to it and think about my parents sometimes."

"Me too." said Jess looking over at Harry.

"Well I think I'm going to stroll around out in the back of the Hotel, That lake back there looks lovely." she stood up and walked through the opened screen door that led to the back.

Hermione and Ron weren't together privately anymore. Hermione was sitting outside of her room on the back porch while Ron was inside sleeping.

"What are you doing out here?" said Jess looking over to Hermione.

"Ron snores so loudly it's hard to sleep." she said giggling. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going for a stroll along the lake, want to join?"

"Oh no thank you. I'm just going to sit and relax."

"Alright, your loss." said Jess walking down the steps to where the lake was.

Jess walked halfway down with her hands in her pockets. The moon's reflection glowed in the silent lake. As she walked she could see her reflection in the lake as well. She thought to herself about what Harry said earlier to her. She looks so much like her mother. A tear silently made it's way down her face. A bench was not to far away, and she was feeling a little tired from the stroll, so she decided to sit. She looked up at the moon and looked back down to the lake. Two willow trees stood on both sides of the bench. A bush full of pink, white, and red roses were sitting behind the bench, two feet away. Jess looked over to her reflection and sighed.

"Sometimes when I look at my reflection, I hope to see someone worth while, but all I see is a girl who is weak."

"Really, because I see a brave and beautiful girl who is willing to fight to protect her loved ones everyday." Jess jumped she looked over and saw Harry smiling at her. "Mind if I join?"

"Oh no, not at all." she said trying not to croak. Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly speak.

"Erm, sorry if I frightened you. I decided to go for a stroll too, it got boring in the room." he said still smiling. Then he stopped smiling and looked to the lake.

"Sometimes I feel alone too. I wish I had my parents back, but I won't. The only reason why I'm still standing is because of you three. Without you guys I don't know what I'd do." he said covering his face in his hands.

"I know this is out of the blue, but you said I'm beautiful, do you really think that?" he looked back up at her and looked away blushing.

"Yes I do, and you are. You are a great person, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but sometimes I don't feel that way. If it wasn't for you on that day my grandmother died, I'd feel so torn you know. I care a lot about you Harry, if something were to happen to you, I'd probably go on a rampage." she said trying not to stutter. 

"I feel the same about you Jess, for the first time, I feel comfortable saying this-" he stopped and stood up. He looked around and then hesitated.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but I think we best get inside before it gets any later." he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the Hotel. Jess looked at him and then at his hand that was holding hers. She gave a short smile and then started walking faster along side of him. 

"Erm, sorry for saying the obvious, but you're holding my hand." she said looking at him. He looked at her and looked at his hand that was holding hers. He blushed furiously and let go. Jess smiled and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Harry. I never thought anyone would blush as much as you do around me. Don't worry about it though, you make me smile." he looked back at her smiling and looked at the moon.

(Your probably wondering by now.. What about ginny? Well I wrote this story in the 8th grade, so I guess we'll both find out, lol!!)


	9. Odd Dreams

They got to the Hotel and got ready for bed. Jess was in the bathroom brushing her teeth while Harry was sitting out in the back keeping an eye out. She walked outside and just stared at him.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting out here acting like a guard dog?"

"I'm not acting like a guard dog!" he said offensively.

"Okay I didn't mean it like some sort of an insult, but you seem very worried." she put her hand over on his shoulder and got on her knees. "Is something wrong?"

"I want to make sure we're safe. I don't want anything to happen to you, and I have this bad feeling something might go wrong, now why are you smiling?!" he said looking at her. She was smiling and blushing. She felt like he had feelings for her too, but she didn't understand. "How is it that you are always smiling. I don't get-" he stopped when Jess stood up. He looked up at her, she bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Harry."

"G-Good night." he said staring at her, with his hand over the spot she kissed him on. He smiled and just sat there. Jess closed the door halfway and went to bed but didn't sleep. Harry looked to his right and saw Hermione passed out in a chair outside with a book covering her.

"Hermione!!" he called over to her and she jumped.

"The answer is Expecto Patronum." she yelled out. She looked around and stood up. She looked at Harry a blushed. "Did I just yell that out?"

"Yes you did."

"I need to stop that." she said walking inside and closing the door. 

Harry got up and walked inside his room. He closed the screen door and crawled into the bed next to Jessica's bed. She had finally fell asleep. Harry looked over at her for a little bit and smiled. Then he found his way into a slumber. He dreamt about being a Quidditch Captain and his face was all over in the crowds. He smiled and looked over at Jessica. She was yelling out his name. He had just won the Quidditch Cup of the year. He got off his Firebolt and ran over to Jess. She ran up to him and hugged him and smiled.

"I knew you would do it. You always make me smile, no matter what you do." then she kissed him. A passionate kiss Harry has never felt in his entire life. He thought for a second that it was so odd, but he gave in and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed them into her back, pushing her closer to him. They made-out for a minute until Draco Malfoy came up and pulled her away. 

"Please you fool, like she'd ever fall for you." he put her aside and pulled out his wand. He chanted a spell sending Harry across the field, and they both smiled. Draco wrapped his arms around her from the back and started laughing as they walked away together. Harry felt this odd feeling before. He automatically knew what it was when it hit him. He felt jealous of them two. He wanted her to himself, not Malfoy. Something started shaking him. He felt like he was being shook to death so he opened his eyes. On top of him was Jess shaking him.

"Harry wake up! Are you alright? I think you're having a nightmare." she scooted off of him when he sat up.

"Yes a nightmare. I'm sorry if I woke you." he said, then she smiled.

"No you didn't wake me. I woke up because I was thirsty. I got into the fridge to get a drink and sat back down on my bed. You on the other hand started tossing and turning, muttering something about you being a fool, and something about she'd never fall for you. I got up and started to shake you to wake you, and now we're here. Mind if I ask what it was you were dreaming about?"

"I won the Quidditch cup and someone walked behind me and muttered I'm a fool, and I'd never win the cup if it wasn't for him." he said hesitating, trying to make something up at last minute. He didn't want to tell her the truth about him kissing her and getting jealous when Draco took her away.

"Alright, well now that it's over with, are you going to go back to sleep?"

"Erm, I don't think so. I'm wide awake."

"Well good because I can't go back to sleep either, so want to go out in the back and sit in the cool air?"

"That would be great." he sat up and walked towards the door. Opened it and let Jess go first, then he closed it once they were both sitting out there. They talked for about an hour or so and fell asleep on the bench.

_Morning…_

"Oh look at this. Fancy that, Jess and Harry cuddled together. How sweet." Jess opened her eyes to see Ron standing in front of them. Jess was lying on Harry, and Harry's arms were wrapped around her. He woke up and smiled until he noticed he was cuddled up with Jess. It took them a split second to notice and they both jumped, and let go. The both of them was blushing, and Ron stood their with a keen look. _What ever happened to you and my sister! So now that you two split, you like her! Don't break my sister's heart!_

"_Oh don't mind me, I'm not going to spoil the morning for you two lovebirds." Ron said sarcastically, and then laughed acting like it was no big deal. _

"_Erm, what happened?" said Jess looking around._

"_We must have fallen asleep outside." he said sitting up. "Why are you smiling now?" he looked over at Jess and this time she was looking straight at him._

"_Oh I think it's funny that we both woke up cuddled together. I didn't even realize. No wonder why I was so warm." he looked at her in a confused kind of way. "You are so warm." he too smiled after that comment. They both got up and went inside. They went downstairs and saw the Weasley twins._


End file.
